


【瀚冰】我们来谈谈孩子的抚养权

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	【瀚冰】我们来谈谈孩子的抚养权

——就像最近比较喜欢黄色。

高瀚宇接到季肖冰短信的时候，刚好下了飞机。手机刚开机，那个绿色的图标就显示了两条信息。  
“到了？”  
“我们来谈谈孩子的抚养权。”  
高瀚宇盯着屏幕，一阵颤栗从背脊传到后脑。

“大爷，你听我说。”

高瀚宇从下了飞机直到坐上车，一直神游天外的状态，可把一众狗子军团给担心坏了。  
“哥哥，你怎么了？”  
“哥哥你这是心情不好吗？”

“崽儿啊谁欺负你了，妈妈给你报仇！”  
……  
……  
……

高瀚宇发出奶狗似的哼哼，抱着花一头倒在电梯壁上。嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的谁也听不清在说些什么。

经纪人在外头不好说什么，等到上了车才转头问他，“老高，怎么了？”

高瀚宇幽怨的眼神死死的盯着她，“我当初脑子里是进水了嘛，居然同意你给我炒cp？”

经纪人瞥了他一眼，呵道，“谁当初跟我说，哎呀这些cpf太猛了，要不要转移一下注意力？”  
“哎，不知道大爷看到会有什么反应，会不会吃醋呀？”  
“这会儿说的好像自己挺干净清白的呢。”

高瀚宇，“……”

他抱着自己的小鳄鱼小抱枕，嘤嘤嘤啜泣。

阿尔法悄声停在了一座公寓楼的前面，高瀚宇小心翼翼的带好帽子口罩大墨镜又不知从哪儿变出来一条长毯。讲道理这个时间已经有点夏天的感觉，于是这个披着长毯一身鬼祟的身影一下子吸引了物业的注意。

阿尔法又悄声的离去，两个保安攥紧了腰间的警棍，手电筒齐刷刷的照过去。  
“谁！”

高瀚宇一惊，整个人都崩了起来。在身后脚步声愈发近的时候，高瀚宇已经想好了明天的热搜。  
十八线男艺人夜闯深闺（不是）  
十八线男艺人齐齐出柜（也不是）  
十八线男艺人被物业保安痛揍（当然并不是）

滴。  
公寓门缓缓打开，门禁里传来一个低沉的男声。  
“师傅不好意思了，我是二楼的业主，这是我朋友，最近脑子有点不舒服所有举止有点异常，您让他进来吧。”

保安上上下下扫了好几眼，直到看着高瀚宇进门身影消失在了拐角，确认没有事情发生才转身离开。

 

高瀚宇抖着左手去按指纹锁，他的心里有点忐忑。  
刷的一声，门开了。  
高瀚宇松了一口气，还好他还能开门，高瀚宇此时的内心简直咆哮了一万条弹幕“媳妇儿还是爱我的”。

季肖冰坐在餐厅里，面前是一锅鹅杂，手边搁着几罐冰啤，已经喝了大半。餐桌的另一头，放着一叠文件。  
高瀚宇心里咯噔一下。  
季肖冰看他进来，看着他放好了那条各种怪异的长毯，看着他两三步走过来，单膝跪倒一头枕在了他的腿上。  
蹭了蹭。  
寸短的头发尖锐的刺进T恤的下摆，擦着腰腹间的软肉，酥酥痒痒的。  
腿上的人半晌仰起了头，漂亮的丹凤眼里含着两分的水光。

“大爷，你肯定吃醋了！”  
“你又偷偷去逛超话了。”  
“大爷你都跟她们学坏了。”  
“嘤嘤嘤”

季肖冰笑着揶揄，“去年还在说绿色好看呢，今年就觉得黄色也不错了哦。”

高瀚宇伸手环住他的腰，炙热的鼻息全喷在腰间，“我还喜欢红色喜欢粉色喜欢蓝色呢，”他对上季肖冰的眼，“有你的颜色我都喜欢。”

季肖冰回望着他，笑意缓缓的从眼底到了嘴角。

季肖冰伸手摸着他的脑袋，低声道，“那群小姑娘总说想rua你头不是没有原因的，是挺好rua的。”  
高瀚宇刚想反驳，就觉得摸到后脑勺的那只手微微用力，他顺着力道向上抬。那张漂亮的脸低下来，线条优美从来令他流连忘返的唇压到他的嘴角，麦芽的香气和着酒气从唇齿侵入。

高瀚宇一手撑着椅子背，一手勾着季肖冰的下巴，慢慢起身。

坐和站的身高差，以及这一下午的心绪波动，让高瀚宇有着一股别样的激动。

于是胶着的唇开始升温，内里勾人的舌开始热烈的追逐，从舌尖到舌根，从齿间到上颚。爱意分泌的液体并来不及吞入腹中，沿着两人的嘴角下滑。  
两人短暂的分离，季肖冰擦去那点水渍，指腹在嘴角擦过，指尖探入唇缝，眼里晦暗不明。鼻尖抵着他的，亲昵的蹭了蹭，如高瀚宇一直以来的模样，吐气声悠长，  
“你送来的合同我看到了。”  
“我有...唔她们说得那么悍？”  
“嗯？”

长久以来的求生欲使得高瀚宇想也没有想脱口而出，“胡说，明明是我们浙江男人的优良传统，她们懂什么？”

季肖冰低声笑，从胸口传到高瀚宇的耳朵，像是心里藏了一面鼓，心尖在上面轻巧的跳舞。

也分不清是谁先动的手，从T恤的下摆到圆润的肩部，又从腰窝到脚踝。散落的衣物从餐厅到。高瀚宇脚下踉跄抱着人齐齐倒在了床上，托着后背的的手弯曲，手肘在床上支了一下卸了八分力道，季肖冰倒下去的时候只感到了两片蝴蝶骨中间的凹陷处被一只手温柔急切的安抚，身上压迫下来的身躯轻巧的贴着。季肖冰有些不满的啧了声，抬手拢住他的肩，头向上微侧，在高瀚宇的耳边轻声道，“压上来，我想你压上来。”  
高瀚宇的眼底一片暗沉，闻言一怔，随即将季肖冰的耳垂含入嘴里，用舌头婉转厮磨，奶音低了几度，含着水似的喃喃。  
高瀚宇体重上来的时候挤出了季肖冰半腔的气，他喘了两声，快感从胸口到后背，又从后背蔓延到全身。他仰起了头，露出线条优美的脖颈，青色跳动的血管被高瀚宇舔舐得一片淋漓。他并未看着高瀚宇，他看着不知某处，舔了舔嘴唇，嗓子里有些干涩，他说，“你在我身上，就都是我的。”  
高瀚宇有些无奈，这个人把自己的喜好拿捏的死死的，毫无抵抗力的低哑嗓音讲着只有他能听的情话。他扶着自己昂扬的阴茎去撞季肖冰的臀缝，许久未用的穴口粉嫩湿润。一种不知何谓的感动涌上心头，“大爷，你从未怀疑我，是么？”是疑问句，却是内心千百的笃定。  
季肖冰回头看他，满是情欲的眼里透出一丝清明，“傻瓜，连信任都没有谈什么爱呢。”  
酸意从鼻腔到眼角，高瀚宇的眼湿漉漉水润润的，他张了张嘴，不知道说什么，牙齿叼住季肖冰的唇，闯进口腔，不放过一丝缝隙的全然舔过，用力得好像要把季肖冰整个儿吃进去。  
冒着前液的龟头挤进穴口，季肖冰的身体极为配合的向上弓起，让他进入的更加顺畅。完全进入的时候两个人都舒畅得长叹了一口气。  
久违的对方的身体和体温无一不熨帖着两人。  
于性事上，高瀚宇一向愿意取悦对方，往常的情事总是温柔体贴，直到季肖冰舒爽满意了才会释放自己，而今日，也不知是下午收到信息之后的情绪波动，还是方才季肖冰脱口而出的信任与爱，高瀚宇有点控制不住自己。  
他一手抵着季肖冰的腰窝，将自己肿胀的欲望往那一处甬道狠狠地操干，用力到差点连囊袋也要冲进去。  
季肖冰攀着他的肩，随着他的撞击而急促地喘，穴口被大力的挤压而细微的刺痛，在喘息的间隙一口咬住高瀚宇青筋爆出的脖侧，两颗虎牙死死的咬着，就像他的肉穴死死地咬着高瀚宇的。  
高瀚宇的劲儿巧妙的调整着，满意地听着耳侧的呼吸越来越紧促，脖子上被咬着的肉传来更为刺激的痛楚，他绷紧了腰越快越用力，到最后精关大开的时候他咬着牙在季肖冰的耳边说道，“不是要谈孩子的抚养权吗？都给你。”精液喷薄而出，高瀚宇的身体抽搐似的抖动，依旧死死的摁着怀里的身体。  
半软的茎体顺着精液的润滑又进出了两下，硌在两人身体间的季肖冰的阴茎也释放了出来。精液全射在了高瀚宇完美的腹肌上，因为快感而低沉暗哑的叫出声音从高瀚宇的耳里传到心里。  
高瀚宇疲软的阴茎又开始蠢蠢欲动，季肖冰无力的翻了个白眼，于体力这一方面他永远也比不上高瀚宇的，他刚想说慢点就被高瀚宇翻了个身，体内的东西在如此的动作之下顺着缝隙流出来点点，后穴里的随之而来的酥麻令他浑身都泛着一股说不上来的又酸又痒的感觉，他堪堪支起身，转头望向高瀚宇，“你慢——”  
话还未说完，背上覆上来他高某人宽厚热烈的胸膛，坚硬的胸肌贴着季肖冰单薄的后背，炙热的体温让他的脊椎骨都麻了，整个身体都软了。  
高瀚宇用一只手把季肖冰的双手抓在手里，细瘦的手骨没有他一半，本应是惹他怜爱的身子骨竟然惹了他一腔的暴虐心态，粗粝的手掌揉着一侧的胸脯，季肖冰疼得有些狠了，咬着舌尖，声音异常兴奋，高亢的叫出来，一只脚用尽了力气依旧是软绵绵的去踹高瀚宇，“你想弄死我——”  
高瀚宇不答话，这一踹跟玩儿似的，被他轻轻的躲开。唇舌从耳朵到后背，一路啃噬而下，季肖冰这一身细皮嫩肉被啃得没一处好的。  
身上被啃着，身下被干着，又加之才射的不应期。季肖冰难耐的叫声断断续续的，却是没断过，直到最后被操的双眼翻白才听到高瀚宇在耳朵喘着粗气道，“……怎么够？……都给你……连命都给你。”  
精液打在穴壁上，季肖冰无力的垂着手，闭上眼。  
轻笑了一声，“……傻瓜”


End file.
